In a distributed system, a service scheme is segmented into relatively independent service nodes according to service functions to be deployed on different physical nodes of the same network, the nodes interacting with each other to complete the processing of service streams. The distributed system is widely applied in solutions of the field based on blade servers, for instance, distributed systems are present in great numbers in telecommunication products based on the Advanced Telecom Computing Architecture (ATCA). Accessing authentication among nodes, namely among hosts, in the distributed system presents a safety problem that should not be neglected.
Control of accessing authentication among hosts in the distributed system generally adopts the password authentication mechanism. A source host initiates an accessing request with the information of account number and password to a target host via a service network. The target host receives the accessing request, matches the accessing account number and password with valid account numbers and passwords locally stored in the target host, provides service to the source host if the matching is successful, and otherwise denies the accessing request.
As the inventors found during the process of implementing embodiments, the prior-art mechanism for accessing to hosts transmits accessing requests that include essential information, such as passwords, over the service network, but the service network is an open network, so that the essential information, such as passwords, is easily detected and deciphered by sniffing tools, thus lowering the reliability of the essential information, such as passwords, whereby security of accessing among hosts is lowered.